


Small Victories

by SexualPreferences



Series: Ganbare! KyoKen-Chan [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beta Yahaba Shigeru, Discussions of marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Omega Verse, Reconciliation, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPreferences/pseuds/SexualPreferences
Summary: This is way less stressful than telling their parents.





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Sorry its been so long since I've made a proper update. I'd just not been in a writing mood. But lately i've started worked on running a D&D campaign and its gotten me back in the mood for writing a bit.
> 
> This isn't beta read as per usual.

Morning comes, the lights shining through the curtains of their bedroom window, and Kentarou feels heavy.

The emotional exhaustion combined with his ‘round ligament pain’ for his expanding uterus, makes me not want to leave the bed. The idea of staying in bed with his mate and dog sounds like the best idea that’s ever come into his head. He curls more closely against his mate, pushing his nose directly into the scent glands under his mate’s chin; the comforting scent of the Beta releasing against his nose. It's been two weeks since they told their parents, and its Saturday once again. Kentarou wonders if he can convince Shigeru to stay home; to not meet up with their friends today. He knows it’s likely not gonna fuckin’ happen and there’s no way he could hold his mate back enough from telling them now that their families know. Kentarou wants to tell Hajime-san …Hajime-san’s mate, however…. He doesn’t think they’ll be coming this evening. After all, They don’t live in Sentai or Miyagi anymore due to Oikawa’s professional career.

He also has to see his OB today.

Soon, Shigeru begins to stir, slowing opening his eyes to the waking world.

The Beta smiles when he sees him, eyes dazed with sleep. His mate mumbles a sleepy good morning, sitting up to kiss

They stay like that, wrapped around each other, for maybe half an hour, before Kentarou needs to pee, desperately. He throws the blankets off himself, disturbing Momo, getting up from the bed to drag himself to the toilet. While he’s washing his hands, he hears Shigeru come out of their bedroom followed by the pat-pat of paws. When he leaves the bathroom, Shigeru is filling Momo’s food bowl with her breakfast. While they and Momo eat, they hammer out a plan for the day. It’s not nearly as nerve wracking when he doesn’t have act like a polite young man or anticipate a dejected and angry little brother. His former teammates and friends all know how he is and how he behaves, so he cuts out a lot more bullshit.

The plan for the day isn’t over the top. It’s pretty casual and a lot more easy-going than their plans to visit their parents had been.

Shigeru would take Momo for her morning walk, while Kentarou gets ready for the doctor’s visit, then they’d head to the doctor together. Kentarou would get another picture of his baby this visit, has been getting them every visit because Japan knows how mothers feel about seeing their children. After the visit, they’d call their old team friends, the ones still in Miyagi, and ask them to meet up for dinner. They’d see where the day takes them until evening if their friends are free.

When Shigeru is dressed, he leaves to take Momo for her morning walk, letting Kentarou have some time for himself while he gets ready for the day.

Kentarou dresses himself and brushes his teeth, making sure everything he needs for the doctor; the mother and child health handbook and pregnancy health checkup book. He double checks he has his wallet, train pass, and phone on him before letting himself relax and wait for Shigeru and Momo to get back.

 

 

The train station is surprisingly unbusy for a Sunday, Kentarou notices. He’s got his mask on just in case, but he doesn’t see strong smells being a terrible issue.

It’s not a long train ride to the hospital, longer than it is for his typical clinic visit, but to see his OB he has to go the local hospital. The train isn’t crowded, which Kentarou is thankful for, and he feels at ease. He doesn’t even feel the need to take a seat. Shigeru stays at his side, keeping a ridiculous eye out for rowdy passengers. Kentarou wants to roll his eyes, appreciating that Shigeru wants to protect him and their baby, but annoyed with the fact even his mate feels like he needs it.

He does have something he wants to ask his OB now that they’re going to tell friends, and if the doctor gives him the ‘OK’ there’s no way Shigeru is going to stop him.

The announcement overhead tells them they’re at their stop. This train station is starting to become really familiar to Kentarou, with his doctor’s visits; at least the visits will only be monthly from now until his third trimester. As they leave the station, they see another pregnant man heading into the station, much further along than Kentarou. He wonders if he’ll walk with that much of a waddle when he’s that big. He absently touches his stomach, trying to picture how he’ll walk. His back as already started to curve inwards, due of the added weight to his front, but he hasn’t yet begun to walk like his pelvis is trying to escape.

The hospital is a few minutes from the station on foot, something Kentarou is not looking forward to when he’s further along. Even when he moves back to Shiroishi with his parents for the tail end of his pregnancy, and a short while after the birth, he’ll still be a good distance from the hospital there; his father will have to drive him to visits.

After reaching the hospital, and heading directly towards the OB/GYN ward, there’s already quite a ‘line’ when they arrive. There’s pregnant people, and some of their mates and other children, waiting to see the various OBs in the ward. Kentarou sort of hates this aspect of Japanese medical care- the first come first serve basis unless it’s an emergency. He’s got plans for the day damn it, and wading through a mass of strangers, some on their second child, is a massive inconvenience. With a sigh, Kentarou seats himself at an open chair; ready to wait out this huge fucking line of people.

The person next to him has a child already, a toddler that is whining because they’re bored. Kentarou tries his best not to stare, as the pregnant alpha next to him is an incredibly tall foreigner. He’s not actually seen many foreigners in his life outside of media, not up close anyway.

He really hopes he doesn’t wind up spending the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon here.

During the wait, Kentarou falls asleep with the back of his head resting against the wall. He only wakes up when Shigeru lightly shakes him, letting him know that it’s their turn. Kentarou has no idea how long he’s been asleep, he’s a little groggy and confused when he first opens his eyes; having forgotten where they were for a moment. It’s odd; he wasn’t even feeling that sleepy, but the second he relaxed he’d fallen asleep.

That’s fucking embarrassing.

Shigeru tells him that he’s been asleep for an hour and a half when he’s more aware. The waiting area is much more empty than when they arrived, which surprises Kentarou considering the amount of time it takes to see an OB. When he asks Shigeru, his mate tells him that not everyone there was actually there for an OB, that the hospital was under renovation in other wings and that they were sharing the OB/GYN waiting with other specialists. Shigeru had asked a nurse passing by, he tells Kentarou, as they head for their designated room, she seemed to be annoyed that the hospital had chosen to do a large scale renovation instead of shutting down a wing at a time.

Kentarou hopes he won’t have to change hospitals before his move to his mother’s house because of all this.

Inside, the OB is waiting for them, offering a seat to Kentarou with a smile. The doctor is a man in his mid-thirties, that’s very kind to Kentarou; not getting annoyed with Kentarou for not being very verbose. The doctor talks to them both for a while, checking Kentarou’s blood pressure, weighing him, and asking him various questions about his diet and stress levels. Then, they move onto his sonogram, having Kentarou lay on a table and run the wand over his stomach.

When their baby appears on the screen, he hears Shigeru gasp, and then he suddenly remembers: this is the first visit Shigeru has been able to come with him. This is the first time Shigeru will see their baby in real time.

“Now as you can see, your little one is now big enough to wiggle around,” The doctor says, “last week your baby started showing signs of movement, this week we can really see them,” The doctor points to the alien looking thing on the screen. Their baby has a huge head and Kentarou wants to make a joke about how they inherited Shigeru’s head, but his mate is so… enthralled- just like he had been during his first sonogram, “Look here- Your baby is sucking their little thumb,” and through the grainy image Kentarou and Shigeru can see the little nub of an arm resting where the enormous head is and sucking away.

The doctor hits something on the keyboard, taking a picture of the moment in his stomach, before turning up the volume on the speakers. The familiar woosh Kentarou has come to anticipate startles his mate, making Kentarou smirk. He can feel Shigeru fumble around for his hand, obviously not looking away from the screen at all, before giving his hand a soft squeeze.

“That’s our baby, Ken-chan,” Shigeru whispers, his voice thick with emotion.

“Yeah,” Kentarou snorts, “I can’t feel them moving yet. Is that normal?”

“Yes, you won’t feel your baby move inside you until 18 weeks, and even then most describe it as the sensation of bubbles and flutters,” The doctor tells him soothingly. They watch their baby stop sucking its thumb as the doctor turns off the speakers, making it so they can’t hear the heartbeat any longer. Shigeru squeezes his hand again, when the noise is gone, and Kentarou totally understands what his mate is feeling.

The doctor turns off the monitor, wipes the goop off his stomach, and pulls the new picture of the baby from the device under the monitor. He hands it to Shigeru with a smile while Kentarou sits up, pulling down his shirt. Shigeru presses the picture against his chest, much like Kentarou had done with the first one.

After getting sat back in their original position, the doctor tells them more about what to do over the next month, reminding them that Kentarou’s next visit should be in a month then asking if they have any questions.

Kentarou takes a deep breath and hopes, “Can I play volleyball?”

Shigeru looks like he’s about to have a stroke when Kentarou asks. He opens his mouth to speak but the doctor cuts him off, “Yes, but I wouldn’t recommend diving or overly rigorous jumping, but exercise is good for you and your baby” he says, “If you even feel the slightest thing wrong stop right away,”

Shigeru is fidgeting, obviously wanting so badly to say something. Kentarou understands why he’s worried, he does, but he needs to play again; he’s been stir crazy for two months. He didn’t completely feel like playing a month ago because he’d had no energy and was sick a lot, but now that he’s evened out he’s got energy again and he’s restless. He’s tried going on light jogs and having lots of great sex with his mate, but they don’t provide the burn his muscles desire. Even if it’s light, he wants to play volleyball.

When they leave, they thank the doctor with a bow as they head out of the door. He knows Shigeru doesn’t want him playing volleyball until after the baby is born, but he can’t do it- he just can’t. He understands his mate’s instincts are warring with his logic, he only wants to keep his family safe and healthy, but Kentarou needs volleyball to stay healthy.

This is the longest he’s gone without volleyball since his shoulder injury and he knows Shigeru remembers how he was back then.

 

 

They stop for lunch after leaving the hospital, though it’s not so much a lunch as stopping at a butcher at a nearby shopping arcade and buying chicken curry croquettes. Shigeru is silent the entire time, his scent ebbing out and hiding itself away from Kentarou. He doesn’t know how to broach the subject or put his mate at ease- not without Shigeru saying what’s on his mind.

As they eat, seated on a bench that’s situated at the end of the shopping arcade, Shigeru reaches over and takes Kentarou’s hand, squeezing it, before swallowing his mouth full, “I want you to play volleyball,”

Kentarou’s surprised, he hadn’t expected Shigeru to say that at all, “Then what’s wrong? I don’t get it,”

Shigeru sighs, looking at Kentarou, “I want you to play volleyball but I also want you safe. I know you know how to take care of your body, even your injury wasn’t due to you pushing yourself too hard, but I just… can’t help imaging the worst. Do what makes you happy. Play volleyball. But please, I’m begging you Kentarou, play safe,” He takes a breath, “Play smart, and let me play too sometimes?” He smiles at Kentarou, bumping their foreheads together.

Kentarou nods, his lips slightly turning up at the corners, “I guess I can agree to that, but it’ll come at a price,”

“Oh?”

“Fuck me until I can’t feel my legs when we get home,” Kentarou whispers.

“Deal,” Shigeru hums as he stands, pulling Kentarou with him, “While you were asleep in the waiting area I got a mail back from some of the guys; Watari will be coming of course, Takahiro-san, Matsukawa-san, Kindaichi, and Kunimi too,”

“Where are we meeting them?” Kentarou asks.

“The Ramen place,” Shigeru says, “You know the one,”

Kentarou nods, letting go of Shigeru’s hand. He finds it weird to walk hand-in-hand, personally.

“I want to tell my friends at the rec center before we meet them tonight,” Kentarou says, “I want them to be prepared for when I return to playing,”

“Alright, sounds like a plan to me”

 

 

They take another train ride, on this one Kentarou does sit. The curry croquettes are giving him terrible heartburn, and he is so happy for his maternity badge.

After getting off the train, which was two stops away from the hospital, they walk the four blocks to the rec center. Before getting on the train, Kentarou had sent a mail to Kiyoshi-san, the oji-san that Kentarou has been playing with since high school, letting him know that he was on his way to the rec center with his husband in toe; Kiyoshi-san had seemed really excited and said he’d message the rest of the usual group.

Kentarou doesn’t feel nervous about telling his rec center buddies about his pregnancy, not now that he knows he’s allowed to play lightly.

When they arrive at the rec center, the man at the reception desk brightens upon seeing Kentarou, calling out to him, “Yahaba-kun! and…?”

“This is my mate, Shigeru,” Kentarou says, nodding towards Shigeru, “Shigeru, this is Masa-san,”

Masa-san, a trans man alpha a year older than him and Shigeru, smiles, “Nice to finally meet you, Shigeru-kun,” He says.

Shigeru bows, “Nice to meet you as well. Thank you for always taking care of my mate. Please continue to take care of us,”

Masa-san bows back, “Oh, of course,”

They both straighten back up, Masa-san coming closer to Kentarou, “We’ve been missing you. You’ve been MIA for like two months,” Masa-san says, “What’s kept you, of all people, away from volleyball?”

Kentarou can feel Shigeru’s eyes on him, his mate letting him decide what to do, as these are Kentarou’s friends. Kentarou nods to himself, tugging the sides of his shirt, pulling it taught against his rounded belly- making it much more noticeable.

He can tell immediately when Masa-san notices.

Masa-san freezes in place, looking down at Kentarou’s stomach and then back up to Kentarou’s face several times in quick succession. He opens his mouth, a near silent screech coming from the Alpha’s agape mouth. Kentarou hears Shigeru snort quietly.

“No way!” Masa-san puts his hands on his head, he’s smiling, “You’re kidding! Congratulations!”

“Thanks, Masa-san,” Kentarou says, shifting with embarrassment, and a full proud smile one on his mate’s lips, “But keep your voice down,”

Masa-san covers his mouth, a delighted look in his eyes, “Sorry- But- Kentarou-kun, this is a big deal. I’m very happy for you,” Masa-kun grasps the omega’s shoulder, giving him a few soft pats. Then, after giving Kentarou’s shoulder a squeeze, Masa-san’s face falls, “Does that mean you won’t be playing volleyball here anymore?”

“About that-” Kentarou starts but is interrupted by a middle-aged man, that calls over to him, jovial and light. Kentarou turns to see his friend and mentor, Kiyoshi-san, approaching. Kiyoshi-san still makes Kentarou’s heart do a flip. The beta was Kentarou’s first love; a puppy crush that didn’t last long and was replaced with a feeling a comradery and gratitude. Those initial feelings helped him understand the stronger ones he held for Shigeru.

“Ken-kun,” Kiyoshi-san says, “It’s good to see you back at last,”

“It’s good to see you too,” Kentarou gives Kiyoshi-san a respectful bow.

The older beta casts a glance to Shigeru, recognizing him, “It’s nice to see you again as well, Shigeru-kun. I haven’t seen you since your wedding,”

“It’s good to see you again, Kiyoshi-san,” Shigeru bows politely to the older beta. Kentarou wants to laugh at his mate’s expression. Shigeru had been jealous of Kiyoshi-san before he’d started to court Kentarou. He’d told Shigeru how Kiyoshi-san was his first love, when they’d started to become more friendly with each other at very tail end of the second year. His mate, thinking that he wouldn’t stand a chance against an older more stable beta if he dawdled, confessed and began courting him less than a month later.

In a way, he owes Kiyoshi-san for his current happiness.

But Shigeru’s awkward expression is hysterical.

Masa-san fidgets, his eyes darting back and forth between Kiyoshi-san and the mate pair. Kentarou can tell how obviously Masa-san wants Kiyoshi-san to notice the swell of his stomach. The alpha has a terrible poker face- not that a libero really needs one. Kiyoshi-san casts a quick glance to Masa-san, confused and curious, before turning his attention back to Kentarou.

“Where have you been?” He asks, “You’d been sick shortly before you vanished. Rest on doctor’s orders?”

“Kinda,” Kentarou says, semi-consciously brining his palm to the underside of his stomach, “Didn’t feel good enough to play volleyball in my first trimester,”

The pause that follows that statement is long. It stretches between the four of them as Kiyoshi-san takes in what his young protégé has said. Kentarou can see when the information fully registers in the beta’s brain because the man smiles and his eyebrows go up. “Congratulations, Ken-kun!” He cheers, “Mari’s been wondering when you two would have a baby,”

Mari-san, Kiyoshi-san’s mate, used to libero for them back when Kentarou practiced here in high school before she stopped playing to focus on her career and being a mother.

“It was a surprise for us too,” Kentarou says, “I came to tell you and let you know I’m cleared for light play. Shigeru wants to join in too on free days,”

“I don’t see a problem with him joining,” he says, “We don’t have a game planned today, so I don’t think the rest of our group’ll be showing today,”

“Yeah, I didn’t get a mail so I knew there wasn’t anything scheduled but I figured I’d come by while we’re free today,”

Masa-san jumps in, his expression nervous and concerned, “Ken-kun, do you want us to keep it secret until you get to tell the rest? Please say no because you know how bad I am with secrets,”

“You can tell them, I guess,” Kentarou says.

Masa-san breaths a sigh of relief.

After the news is laid out to the two of them, Kentarou and Shigeru stand and talk with the two for a bit. Kiyoshi-san inviting them both to dinner with his family, and Masa-san filling Kentarou in on all the shit he’s missed while he’s been away. Like Eri-chan chewing her shitbag boyfriend out when he told her she stunk after playing. Kentarou wishes he could have been there to see this tiny Omega girl lay waste to the Alpha guy that made snide comments about how her ass looked in those shorts.

It’s funny watching Masa-san’s eyes flash to his belly frequently. Masa-san is an awkward but energetic man, the type that’d probably get along well with Karasuno’s former tiny ace. He’s also Watari’s type.

He’s gotta remember to introduce them some time and hopefully it’ll work out better than the time he went for the tiny alpha from Karasuno. He doubts Masa-san has a stupidly tall snarky alpha making threatening eyes over his shoulder.

After chatting a bit longer, Kentarou and Shigeru decide they better head out if they want to make their meeting. They won’t here the end of it if they’re late. Watari will give them endless hell for it.

They say their goodbyes, Shigeru bowing politely as they leave.

 

 

They’re the last ones there when they arrive to the designated meeting spot, which endlessly irritates Kentarou, however, both of them are pleasantly surprised to see two unexpected people waiting for them with the rest. Oikawa and Hajime-san are at the table with Watari, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Makki-san, and Matsu-san. Oikawa is looking smug as usual, with a mug of beer in his hand and his arm over the back of Hajime-san’s chair.

“The people who called us out are late~!” Oikawa cheers as they approach the table, “That’s rude you two,” Thankfully Hajime-san pinches his annoying mate in the side causing the alpha to jolt.

“Tooru-san, Hajime-san, we didn’t think you’d make it this evening,” Shigeru says politely, as he casually blocks Kentarou’s belly as they take their seats.

“Well, we were visiting our families anyway,” Hajime-san says before taking a drink from his mug, “Plus Kindaichi said he had some news too, so we decided to put off returning home for a couple of more days to see what’s up with you guys,”

Everyone else looks to Kindaichi who has his head ducked down, with his cheeks blazing red. He’s squirming in place, looking embarrassed. Kentarou frowns, he doesn’t hear from Kindaichi often personally, as he’s closer to Shigeru than himself, but Shigeru hasn’t mentioned anything to him about a message from Kindaichi. When he looks over to Shigeru, Shigeru looks just as confused as him, which means he wasn’t left out of the loop here.

“You didn’t mention anything to us, Kindaichi,” Kunimi says, which surprises Kentarou beyond belief. Kindaichi not telling _Kunimi_ but telling Hajime-san and Oikawa?

“I-It happened last night! I knew we were meeting up tonight so I didn’t mention it, but figured I’d let them know I had something to tell them if they couldn’t make it!”

“That makes sense,” Matsu-san says, looking over the menu, “We ordered drinks for you guys while we were waiting,”

The two extra mugs, that Kentarou hadn’t noticed, are slid over to them and before Kentarou can say anything Shigeru slides his beer back over to himself; drawing the ever perceptive eyes of Oikawa. Kentarou can tell the second Oikawa has begun to suspect something, because Oikawa’s eyes dart up to meet his and it sends a shiver down his spine. His eyes then dart over to Hajime-san and his eyebrows turn downward. Kentarou instantly feels on guard.

He nearly jumps when the young waiter approaches the table. Kentarou immediately glares, Shigeru tells him it’s his defensive face. The poor high school aged kid looks nervous as he takes their orders. Kentarou is ravenous so he orders the largest miso ramen they have. Shigeru also requests water for pitcher of ice water for him.

They chatter about how their lives have been while they eat, and the others drink. Oikawa and Hajime-san are moving into a larger place now, one of those upscale condos, Makki-san and Matsu-san’s kid is starting his first year of kindergarten this year so the kids been on-and-on about it, Kunimi found out he’s working at the same company as that annoying captain from Date-tech, the one that had the sadistic personality. Kindaichi waves his hands every time anyone pries about what’s going on with him, saying he’ll tell after Shigeru and Kentarou, because he doesn’t wanna take away from their news. Watari says things at his company are going well, he only wishes his relationships would last longer.

“Ah, Watari,” Kentarou starts after pushing his now empty ramen bowl away, “I want to introduce you to someone. I know someone who is exactly your type and likes volleyball,”

Kentarou almost wishes he didn’t say anything because everyone but Shigeru is staring at him with shocked expressions, except Shigeru who is snickering into his second beer, the one he’d taken from Kentarou, “Ken-chan plays at a rec center where he knows a hyperactive bubbly alpha with messy hair. I met him today actually, and he’s 100% your type,”

The Beta immediately leans over the table and takes Kentarou by the shoulders, “You are my favorite person,”

“Hey!” Shigeru laughs.

Kentarou only glares harder, embarrassed.

“So, Yahaba-chan, KyoKen-chan,” Oikawa starts, a terrible gleam in his eye that makes Kentarou wanna stab him with his chopsticks, “What did you call us all out for? It must be pretty important considering I even got a message from KyoKen-chan who never messages me first,”

Kentarou looks to Shigeru, who nods to him and grasps his hand under the table. Kentarou sucks in a deep breath, pulling out the sonogram photo and laying it on the table for his friends to see, being sure it doesn’t lay on any wet spots from condensation or ramen broth.

Watching them all lean into to look is somewhat comical when they erupt into loud exclamations that startle of the rest of the patrons and staff.

Shigeru is smiling so proudly that Kentarou almost doesn’t mind that these people around him are being so damn loud and embarrassing.

“Wow, congratulations, you two!” Watari says, his eyes glistening as he reaches over to shake Shigeru’s hand, “I’m so happy for you!”

“Sorry, we ordered drinks ahead of time. Didn’t know Shigeru-kun would be drinking both of them instead,” Matsu-san says, patting Shigeru on the back, while his mate congratulates Kentarou by shaking his hands.

Kindaichi, who despite his size, is quite the cry baby, is blubbering and congratulating them through his tears, with Kunimi patting him on the shoulder and giving his own quiet subdued well wishes. Oikawa is clapping lightly while grinning at them, but the only one still staring at the sonogram picture is Hajime-san, who looks a little lost but smiling all the same. Kentarou can’t quite get a read on how he’s feeling from his expression. His fellow omega doesn’t look unhappy, but he’s not being as loud as the others, and honestly Kentarou expected him to be.

Oikawa, however, notices his mate’s expression and leans over to whisper to him, jolting the omega out of his stupor.

“You’ve finally beat me, huh Kentarou?” He says, his eyes are a little wet but he’s smiling rather broadly. Oikawa gently rubs with back of Hajime-san’s head as he speaks, “Congratulations. I’m so proud of you two,”

Ah. No matter how many times he hears it, it strikes him in the heart. Hajime-san is such an inspiring and strong person that when he compliments you… it strikes you to your core.

Kentarou, blaming it on his hormones, begins to cry. He ducks his head and covers his face with his hands and he sobs quietly, thanking all of them for their well wishes. Shigeru, rubs his back gingerly as he cries, his own eyes probably as teary as the rest of those at the table.

He’s so happy he made friends in high school.

 

 

Once all their eyes are dried, and the atmosphere calmed, the young waiter from before picks up all the bowls and refills the mugs of the others and Kentarou’s water, but he leaves a bowl of boiled peanuts behind in front of Kentarou and points at the old couple behind the counter who smile and bow toward him. According to his app, legumes are good for his growing baby, but he’s embarrassed beyond belief that they caused such a scene and now everyone in the whole damn restaurant knows he’s pregnant.

They all clink their glasses together in a toast and then turn their eyes to Kindaichi, who blushes and bows his head, “I’m getting married…,”

The table goes silent, and Kentarou sees the biggest reaction he’s ever seen from Kunimi in all the time he’s known the guy. His mouth is dropped open and his eyes are wide and disbelieving, like he didn’t know Kindaichi was even dating anyone. The rest of them clearly hadn’t heard anything about him dating someone either. A shotgun wedding? Nah, Kindaichi isn’t the type. Too serious and pure.

But Kunimi being so shocked is the biggest surprise here.

“You- You mentioned you were seeing someone back when we were in college,” Kunimi says, “You never mentioned it again and never introduced them to me...”

Kindaichi squirms, “It was complicated and new and we honestly didn’t expect it to last but the more time went on the more I… loved him and the more nervous I was to tell you, considering. His university team was having a practice match with mine and it was super awkward at first. But we’d both changed so much since… before and he was so damn _cute_ I approached him. We started seeing each other on a friendly basis and then he confessed to me, saying something so cute like this was his first time confessing to _anyone_ , and we started dating, almost broke up a couple of times because he’s so _stubborn_ and _clueless_ but with how he’s changed it was more endearing than annoying or hurtful and-“

“Kageyama,” Kunimi says, causing Kindaichi to flinch at how dead the tone was, “Its Kageyama, isn’t it?”

Kindaichi nods, “Are you mad?”

“I’m furious you didn’t tell me,” Kunimi says, though his tone is even and unbothered, “Like did you think I’d be pissed it was Kageyama? We’re not in Junior High anymore, Yuutaro,”

“I know that! It was just… weird at first and I wanted to see if it would last before I tried to bring him back into your life too,” Kindaichi sighs, “And by the time I knew, it’d have been awkward to tell you. I’m sorry I kept it from you, but part of it was because I could tell he was a little terrified you might convince me to break up with him? I get that we’re not in Junior High anymore and he gets he’s partly to blame for what happened back then, but we did something _beyond_ cruel to him, Kunimi, far crueler than he deserved and it affected him,”

Kunimi sighs, putting his face in his hand and takes a large gulp of his beer, “I guess it’s because he ran into you first, the person who was angriest with him back then, but I forgave Kageyama a long time ago. Long before you did. But he didn’t know that because I was always on your side. I’m happy you’re happy. I’m happy you’ve made up with Kageyama and he loves you so much, but that doesn’t make me not fucking pissed that you didn’t tell me, your _best friend_ , that you’d been seeing someone for 3 years,”

Kindaichi winces, “Sorry,”

“WELL, this is has been a way wilder night than I had expected, huh Hajime-chan?” Oikawa says, his face still very painted with surprise. Kentarou doesn’t quite understand why everyone is so surprised. He didn’t go to Kiitagawa Daiichi for Junior High, so all this is lost on him, but Shigeru looks surprised. All he knows is that, Kageyama was the name of Karasuno’s starting setter and that there was some tension with Karasuno way before he returned to play for the school team.

“Congratulations, Kindaichi,” Is all he says instead, unsure how to break the tension in the air.

“Uh, Thanks, Kentarou-san,” He flushes and bows forward slightly, “Sorry to take away from your big news there,”

Kentarou waves the apology away and takes a drink of his water. He can tell that Shigeru is beaming at him from the corner of his eye but he’s been embarrassed enough this evening so he ignores it.

“KyoKen-chan and Shigeru-kun are having a baby and Kindaichi is marrying Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says, “High School seems so very far away now. Hajime-chan will you still love me even though I’m an old man now?”

“Shut up Tooru, and just congratulate your kohai,” Hajime-san says, “Congratulations, Kindaichi. I hope you both will have a happy marriage and bond,”

“Thank you, Hajime-san,”

“Yeah, Congrats’! We all better get a wedding invite,” Oikawa grins.

 

 

After a few more drinks and a little more conversation, the make plans to meet up again before Kentarou makes the temporary move to his parents’.

Kentarou is pretty pleased with how the day has gone, if he were to be frank. He got to see his baby, his friends, and gets to play volleyball. It was a much less stressful event than telling their families that’s for sure.

Hajime-san claps him and Kindaichi on the backs as they part at the train station for the evening.

Kentarou will pretend he doesn’t hear what Hajime-san says to Oikawa as the two of them head to their platform.

If it works out, then it’ll be a surprise for Shigeru too.

**Author's Note:**

> See ya next time!


End file.
